Routines
by Pandracat
Summary: (Reader x Tachibana Makoto) One-shot! About those singular, valuable moments in your daily life with the green eyed man... May cause cuteness overload, you have been warned!


Routines [Reader x Tachibana Makoto]

"... _shit_."

(F/n) glared at her – now stained – underwear, already thinking about all the cursing that was yet to happen that particular week, and all the cramps, and all the chocolate-related things she would consume, and all the cute panties that would be ruined by her godforsaken period.

Of course Makoto had noticed she'd been a little more sensitive for the past few days, so he had an idea of what was about to happen and was mildly prepared. He had bought a brand new electric blanket, which he heard should help with her cramps, and the kitchen had chocolate flavored food everywhere, although he wasn't so sure about that decision, since it was possible that she got mad for thinking he wanted to fatten her up or something of the sort. But he did it anyway. It's not like he hated chocolate in case she so happened to refuse eating what he bought.

The fireman felt bad for not being able to stay at home, especially when she had finally got a week off from work. At least he was helping someone while working, but the thought of cuddling with his girlfriend always crossed his mind when everything was peaceful and he had nothing to do.

The (h/c) haired female walked out of their shared bedroom with a frown and disheveled pajamas. Makoto's immediate response was a content smile; he would probably never get used to that. Being the first person to see her every morning, and the last to see her before they went to sleep were things he appreciated much.

"Good morning, (F/n)!"

Her tired eyes shifted to the gentle giant, observing him in his fireman uniform, smiling like a dork.

How could she ever be rude to someone like him?

"...morning..."

Despite her halfhearted answer, he smiled wider.

A very faint smile made its way to her lips as well.

"Are you heading out already?"

She sounded slightly sad as she headed to the kitchen to find some breakfast. It was her week off, but the second she noticed Makoto's absence in the bed beside her, she had to wake up.

His smile turned sad as his eyes watched the ticking clock on the wall.

"Yeah... But I made breakfast, I think it's still warm, let me see..."

He reached for the microwave, taking out a plate with pancakes.

But not any pancakes, oh no.

 _Chocolate_ pancakes.

(E/c) irises lit up at the heavenly sight, but she still questioned the microwave thing.

"They look great, Makoto! Why in the microwave, though?"

A light pink dusted his cheeks as he set the pancakes down on the table.

"W-well, Haru mentioned once that it helped keeping the food warm, so I thought I should try it since I didn't know what time you're gonna wake up..."

(F/n) smiled at his somewhat embarrassed self, gently taking the plate from his large hands.

"Very thoughtful of you, Mako-chan..."

She almost told him about the consequences of his absence while she sleeps, but decided against it. He would either feel guilty for depriving her from sleeping during her week off or tease her about it. Standing on her toes, she pecked his soft lips delicately and smiled again; he had such easiness to make her days brighter with the smallest things.

"Thank you..."

Realizing his efforts had been fruitful, the tall male smiled largely, watching with caring green eyes as she took a bite from the chocolate treat. He noticed how cutely rosy her cheeks became, that tiny smile right on the corners of her mouth, the way she licked her lips, searching for leftover traces of chocolate, and the clumsy manner in which she managed to get only a bit of chocolate on her cheek.

"You're so cute..."

Makoto mumbled, probably more to himself than anyone, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. When her confused eyes glanced up at him, he offered her his usual gentle smile.

"There was a bit of chocolate there..."

"Oh... Thank you..."

(F/n) was, in fact, thanking him for so many things... She loved the way he cared for her, and how he was always so attentive and sensitive to the minimal details she let out about herself. It meant so much to her that she meant so much to him. As those thoughts circled her still somewhat sleepy mind, she was surprised by a warm kiss, his equally warm hands cupping and caressing her cheeks lightly.

He just couldn't help himself. She looked so adorable, thinking about something that seemed important; he did notice the way she bit her lip, as if debating something, or trying to find an answer to an impossible equation. He wondered if she would taste of chocolate or strawberries, since he put some on top of the pancakes. And what better way to find that out than by kissing?

After the shock, she smiled, moving her lips in sync with his, allowing him to explore her mouth before teasing him, and pressing her tongue against his. She felt him smile too, and he let one of his hands descend to the small of her back, bringing her closer to his body while he sucked on her tongue, as retribution to her last move.

Knowing he hated being late to work, she had to interrupt the kiss, giving him light pecks, their breathing a bit erratic already. He rested his forehead against hers, smiling happily, green irises staring deep into (e/c) ones.

"You'll be late..."

"It's okay... I don't care if it's for you..."

She chuckled, fully aware that he was indeed telling the truth.

"I'm fine, Mako-chan... Go on, go save some people. And come back home safely. Don't forget to eat lunch."

He laughed at her serious tone, and nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Yes, madam."

The female smiled, and caressed his cheek.

"The sooner you get home, the sooner you'll be rewarded with kisses. And chocolate."

"Oh well, then I should get going right now!"

He joked, laughing along with her as he gathered his things, walking to the door. She opened it for him, trying to hide the worry behind her smile; it was always like that, simply because she could never know when he would return home safely.

"Have a great day, Mako-chan! I'll be here waiting for you..."

Makoto smiled at her, kissing her forehead once more, as if to reassure her.

"I'll be back in no time, (F/n)..."

She nodded, watching him leave their apartment, and called out one last time.

"I love you!"

He smiled brightly, glancing back at her.

"I love you too!"


End file.
